


Save Myself

by AngelOfMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, angela you must perish i'm so sorry, no happy ending. suffer, present. because angela clearly has Feelings, the moicy is not like. super obvious smooching it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMercy/pseuds/AngelOfMercy
Summary: Angela tries to save Moira.She would have regretted that decision, if she'd been given a chance to do so.





	Save Myself

Angela had seen a lot of rubble in her life. A lot of wreckage, a lot of corpses, a lot of lovers and mothers and children crying for the ones they’d lost.  
But nothing had ever hit her quite like this.   
She shouldn’t feel over this, she tells herself. Shouldn’t cry, it was a Talon base, Talon are monsters and will stop at nothing to kill.  
But she knew who was in there, and she knew that glint of gold. She knew the simple necklace she found laying in the rubble, and she knew who it belonged to.   
She could not stop herself.  
Her hands went flying through rubble, her fingers desperately pulling pieces of concrete and metal back, trying to find some other sign, anything that would tell her the woman she had loved was alive. But the rubble did nothing but disappoint – there was nothing. No hand reaching out, no sign of a body. She saw nothing that could have given her hope.  
But she did hear something that gave her hope.  
A small intake of breath, sharp but too shallow, far too shallow still, but there had to be *something* that she could do…  
She pulled back a slab of concrete, adrenaline coursing through her veins, and there she was.  
Moira O’Deorain, Overwatch scientist turned Talon operative.   
Or, more importantly, the woman Angela loved more than she loved herself.  
“Come on, come on, come on, please, Moira, please answer me…” she found herself begging aloud, though she doubted it would have any merit. As she extracted the semi-conscious figure from the wreckage, she felt a hand grasp her wrist weakly. The raspy, shallow breathing gave way to a small gasp as the scientist’s eyes opened just enough to recognize the face of her rescuer.  
“Angela…”  
“Moira. Hang on, liebling, please, I’ve got you, it’s going to be okay I promise it’s going to be okay-”  
“I always said… you looked stupid with those wings…”  
“Moira, now is not the time to be berating my choice of armor, you’re dying, I have to save you, I have to…”  
“Angel.” Angela stopped, hearing the name Moira had called her so many years ago.  
“…Yes, liebe?”  
“I… was wrong. You… truly look like an angel in them. Maybe… not so stupid… as the angels are about to take me anyway…”  
“Moira, no one is taking you anywhere except to a hospital. You’re going to be fine, I promise.” The blonde woman shook her head, tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes.  
“You would… save me… after all I’ve done?”  
Angela nodded, smiling softly as the tears leaked out, streaming down her cheeks and leaving tiny trails behind them.  
“Yes, Moira. Whether it is right of me or not… I love you too much to let you go.”  
“Hah… hah…” A weak chuckle escaped the Talon scientist, and her mouth curled into a one-sided smirk.  
“You are… a fool, Angela. I can… save myself… without your worthless tech.”  
“H-how? Moira, what do you…” Angela stopped as she felt a small prick of fear in the back of her mind. A cold feeling ran through her body, and she felt her eyelids flutter as strength slowly drained from her.  
“My tank may not have survived the collapse, but my personal storage unit did. I have the capacity to fully regenerate… with only one casualty.”  
Angela felt her body failing her, her eyelids fluttering shut as Moira laid her on the ground, staff by her side.  
“The angel has fallen.”  
And with that, Angela’s vision went black. Her breathing slowed until she breathed no more.  
Moira rose from the wreckage and put a hand to her ear.  
“Reaper… I’m out. Come and get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not apologizing for this. :) hope you had fun


End file.
